


Venom

by starlalarue



Series: Scorbus Criminal AU (RP inspired) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Criminal AU, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, I'm not reliable at updating, M/M, Main part of a universe, Main part of the story so will expand both ways, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, messed up relationship, not finished, sorry if it's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlalarue/pseuds/starlalarue
Summary: An idea that I've had for a while, wanted to get it out on paper.





	1. Apparating makes me want to puke

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Fandoms: Harry Potter  
> Relationships: Albus Severus Potter / Scorpius Malfoy  
> Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter  
> Additional Tags: Main part of a universe, Main part of the story so will expand both ways, Messed up relationship, NOT FINISHED, I’m not reliable at updating, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Criminal AU, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant

**Albus POV**  
I stumbled forward as we apparated into our motel room. Leaning on the bed I breathed a sigh of relief.  
   
I was never going to be getting used to that feeling.  
   
Closing my eyes I swallowed hard as my senses started coming back to the world around me. His footsteps echoed in the room as he began pacing behind me.  
   
“We need to leave. Now.” His voice cut through the silence.  
   
Impatient as always.  
   
I turned my head, opening my eyes to look at him. “Just wait… please… give me a minute?”  
   
I knelt down on the floor, the world around me spinning. Everything I had seen came back to me in these moments. I wished everyday that I could unsee it. The terrible things that the man behind me had done. Through it all he stood alone.  
   
Despite everything he wasn’t tied to anyone, he wasn’t coerced or persuaded to do anything. Although at first I envied his freedom I began to realise how lonely his life had become. I looked at him and I saw the fear in his eyes.  
   
He’s still a child.  
   
We both are.  
   
Something inside him had snapped. I refused to believe that he had always been this way. I knew that his life hadn’t been easy but by the rules of simple cause and effect: if he had been born this way, why did he wait?  
   
It wasn’t like his life was void of meeting people so he would have had plenty of chances but something must have been different. It was the only explanation. I spent hours with him and these days I had taken to studying him and trying to understand him, understand what motivated him to act as he did. I spent an ever increasing amount of time thinking about when he must have changed and I kept coming back to the same day.  
   
_June 18th - The summer of our 3rd year_  
   
His mother has been ill for a while. He had told me about how she had been deteriorating. I could tell that he was trying to hide his real feelings from the world but somehow I could see right through his mask.  
   
“Albus…?”  
   
I jumped at the sound of his voice as it brought me back to the present with a bang. My hands were shaking as I pushed myself back up to standing. “What is it?” I asked hesitantly. The look in his eyes gave away his fear. Had I missed something?  
   
“We need to leave. Now. Grab your bag and don’t waste any time.”  
   
I frowned at him but grabbed what little stuff we had and threw it into my rucksack. I was not looking forward to this.  
   
Taking a deep breath I held out my hand. “At least tell me where we a-” I was abruptly cut off as he covered my mouth with his hand. Placing a gentle finger on my lips he moved his hand away slowly taking my outstretched hand in his own. Nodding in understanding I moved with him as we disapparated once again.


	2. Trying to traverse the difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus is left thinking in a dark alley while Scorpius goes off doing his own thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Fandoms: Harry Potter  
> Relationships: Albus Severus Potter / Scorpius Malfoy  
> Characters: Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Luna Potter, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter, Original Female Character, Original Male Character  
> Additional Tags: Main part of a universe, Main part of the story so will expand both ways, Messed up relationship, NOT FINISHED, I’m not reliable at updating, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Criminal AU, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant

**Albus POV**

“You could have gotten us both killed Albus!”

 

He glared at me pushing me against the brick wall of the alleyway.

 

“Well? What were you thinking?! There were aurors directly outside our room. They could be tracking us and it’s all your fault!”

 

I couldn’t look him in the eyes. I started shivering as he leaned in close to my ear.

 

“They’re coming to get us, I’m sure of it. Wait here.”

 

I teared up looking him dead in the eyes before he turned and walked away from me. I missed the light in his stormy eyes.

 

Azkaban had destroyed it.

 

I had never meant to leave him alone for so long but the ministry wouldn’t let us in. I had been there every single day begging my father and the other heads of department to let me see him. The only thing that I got out of my persistence was a few stern lectures from my father.

 

If it hadn’t been for my sister I would have left home.

 

My mother and father went on and on at me about how Scorpius was a bad influence on me and how I should stop talking to him and sever contact with him all together. My father hated our friendship from the start. My mother had insisted that it was because he looked just like his father. He didn’t want to give Scorpius a chance because he looked just like his father and he assumed that meant he was just like him but that wasn’t true.

 

I shivered on the cold ground waiting for him to come back. The wind was blowing with an arctic sting and I pulled my knees up to my chest.

 

Where on earth had he gone?

 

One minute he insists that we need to keep moving and the next minute… where the hell was he anyway?

 

I sighed and laid my head back on the rough brick behind me.

 

Something had been different in him once we had gotten him out of that hell hole. I didn’t dare take him to a healer because as far as the ministry was concerned he was guilty. They didn’t want to listen to any other story, they had their minds set that he had killed those people and maybe he had but we never had a chance to persuade them otherwise.

 

I’ve never really been the type of person to hold grudges but good people can only take so much. I held so much anger towards his family inside me and I knew that was what had driven me forward in trying to break him out.

 

They abandoned him.

 

They waited until he needed them the most and abandoned him.

 

I get that for most pure blooded wizards their image extends down their lineage to their kids but any reasonable human being would have seen that he needed help not rejection. Nobody is perfect and I thought that his father of all people would have understood that. He stood in exactly the same position but just because there was a war going on he got away with it. Scorpius hadn’t done anything that countless other purebloods have undoubtedly done over the years but yet he was punished because he decided he was done being the perfect son. 

 

I know that if it had been me in that cell, even if I had destroyed the wizarding world, my mother and father would have come to see me at the least.

 

As for his sister… well… I really don’t know what to think. I thought that she was in on the plan she was thrilled to have him safe but as soon as she found out he had been trying to blame her boyfriend then he suddenly became the villain.

 

Time and time again they all pretended to care about him but in the end I was the only one standing by his side.

 

I lifted a hand up to my temple rubbing it in frustration. He was going to get us caught but I knew it would be my fault. I was so lost in thought that I didn’t even hear footsteps walking up beside me. My eyes shot open as the stranger spoke.

 

“Albus Severus Potter, if you could stand up and come with me we’d like to ask you a few questions.”


End file.
